A slimy christmas
by bant
Summary: The BH of mutants are invited to stay for christmas at the mansion. Will toad get find whats hes been looking for? A girl friend? ToddOC PitroOC Updated daily if not more! FINISHED
1. The invitation

An odd idea I had from a widdle itty bitty birdie! I'm writing in green to get you guys into the spirit of a toad fic! Toad rocks so deal with it yo! It's a movie verse toad that says yo sometimes. Not neary as much though! It may or may not show up in green. Pretend it is. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
It was Christmas week or so and all though the house not a creature was stirring except for freddy`s loud snore and avalanche mumbling and a few other things. Lets say a few other things as in pietro`s "SHUT UP!!!" Then Fred's muttered "sorry". Lets just not disclose what they did with their morning.  
  
3 hours later.  
  
The phone started to ring. Lance ran over expecting it to be kitty.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hi this is Joes mortgage"  
  
"I'm not interested"  
  
"Oh but you will be just listen"  
  
"No im not interested"  
  
" Just hear me out.."  
  
"No go away" lance said hanging up. A second later the phone rang.  
  
"Just listen"  
  
"No" Lance hung up. Then the phone rang. You guessed it  
  
"LISTEN!"  
  
"NO" Hung up and a second later the phone rang  
  
"PLEASE!"  
  
"FOR THE LAST TIME NO!" Lance hang up then the phone rang.  
  
"For gods sake NO stop bothering' us!"  
  
" Jeez Lance you could have like, answered nicer"  
  
"Oh sorry kitty it was stupid sales man he wouldn't leave me alone" "Oh yeah those guys are evil" She said chirpily  
  
"Why are you so happy?"  
  
" Professor has invited all of you guys to the mansion for Christmas week!"  
  
"That's great kitty ill tell the guys and see if they want to come. Are you sure?"  
  
"Yeah silly come on it will be fine"  
  
" Hold on a second" Lance said covering the mouth piece"  
  
"Hey guys get over here!"  
  
Toad was the first to enter followed by Pietro and finally Fred.  
  
"What's up?" Toad inquired.  
  
" We have been invited to spend Christmas at the x-geeks mansion"  
  
"Cool" Toad said  
  
"Sowhats the catch?" Pietro asked  
  
"There is no catch," Lance said  
  
" Yeah right" Fred said.  
  
"I don't know about you guys but im going" Toad said.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
So pretty isn't it? So what did you think? Cool. Oh yeah Bant and Jennie are in this story but not yet! Soon Review by pressing the little button. Oh yes so pretty isn't it? Press it you know you want to! Ill give you all a, little Toad plushy! And a candy bar! 


	2. Ohh its warmin up!

I'm still writing in green you just can't tell. Well its official I love this story! Jennie prepared to be embarrassed beyond belief! Read the summary Pietro/OC * Foreshadowing *  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The brotherhood was ambling around the house packing a few belongings. Toad had convinced them all to come. Man that kid could hop! That's besides the point. He had convinced them all to go and in half an hour they were all ready and packed into lances jeep. Toad and Pietro were smooshed around a turn where blob slid on to them all.  
  
Finally they arrived at the Xavier mansion. (A/N: Okay im changing them all to movie verse even though only toad at the moment is. Deal with it!) Lance jumped out of the drivers seat and a very smooshed looking Pietro and toad stumbled out. Blob merely had trouble getting trough da door! Lance walked up to the door while trying and failing miserably to smooth his hair back.  
  
Lance rang the doorbell and Kitty came running to the door. They exchanged a brief hug when she opened the door and went to help Toad and Pietro in. Blob grabbed the suitcases and carried them all in. Two more people appeared at the door to help get them in and settled into their rooms. Kitty showed Lance to his and the 2 other girls were left to get the rest on their own.  
  
Pietro started the conversation  
  
"So you are fire maiden and changeling?"  
  
"While you are here its (Jennay! Not) Jennie and Bant"  
  
Pietro started to notice how good Jennie looked to him. She was a slim blonde who wore a bandana and pirate clothes. He liked her hair too. It was nice wavy and shoulder length. He really thought she looked nice and started to check her out. Jennie noticed this and suggested they get to there rooms. She started to lead Pietro down one hall.  
  
"So you got a boyfriend?" He asked  
  
"No, you?" Pietro snorted at the response  
  
"Are you calling me gay?"  
  
"No I implied it" Pietro liked her even more for this. He loved a chase.  
  
Meanwhile Toad and Blob were left standing with Bant. She looked at toad for a moment.  
  
"So you're the slime spitter?" "Yup"  
  
"Do you like slime wars?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Slime wars"  
  
"Don't know what that is"  
  
" If you want to, come by the danger room at 8:00 tonight and ill explain"  
  
"Okay"  
  
"Come on ill show you to you're rooms" She went down the hallway opposite to Pietros and walked about half way down and stopped.  
  
"This is Blobs room because the kitchen is 3 doors down the hall and to you're left"  
  
"Thanks"  
  
"Ill pass the compliments to the professor. Here's the Key. Toad follow me"  
  
A little further down the hallway they reached a flight of stairs. Bant decided to ask a stupid question  
  
"So what's you're name?"  
  
"Toad"  
  
"Toad? No real name?"  
  
"If you don't tell its Mortimer"  
  
"Okay"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Will toad ever get to his room? What will happen to Pietro with JENNAY! Ha ha inside joke call her that shell kill you. Okay yes im over dramatic. SO! Thanx so much for the reviews!  
  
Fire maiden2: Nope you love Pitero! Ha  
  
Missy13- Face it you cant talk pirate. But thanks for the review!  
  
KS-fan- Thanks so much It is going somewhere maybe a little too somewhere. Oh well thanks! Oh and im honored to be compared to red witch! I love her stories! 


	3. SLIME WARS!

Were pretending its in green again! Yay! Well anyways im going for 1 chapter a day! Great isn't it so here we go!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Toad and Bant were still going up the staircase. Toad was truly pondering what a slime war was. It sure sounded like fun though. It was not too long before they reached his room. He finally spoke up  
  
"So I don't know where the Danger room is so can you show me around here?"  
  
"Actually the professor was planning on doing that tomorrow so I can come by and get you at 8:00"  
  
"Okay"  
  
"Here's the key and see you at 8":00"  
  
Bant left him at his door. He opened it and peered around. His room was huge! It was 3 times the size of the one at the boarding house. Bant meanwhile went to meet up with Jennie where they agreed to meet up. She saw Jennie and quickened her pace.  
  
"AHOY!" Jennie greeted  
  
"Hello"  
  
"So what did ye think of them?"  
  
"Well I still think Toad is cute, in fact I think he's cuter close up"  
  
"Lucky you Pietro was jerk but it was good because I got to imply he was gay"  
  
"Wow highlight of my day"  
  
"Actually your highlight was probably talking to toad"  
  
"No it's going to be later. I challenged toad to a slime war"  
  
" Oh can I please come please!"  
  
"Sure"  
  
"Yay! Will you morph my powers again?"  
  
"Sure"  
  
Lets just skip ahead to 8:00  
  
Outside of Toads door Bant touched Jennie and concentrated on morphing her into a slime spitter. It worked. Then she proceeded to knock on Toads door.  
  
"It was suddenly pulled open and they were staring at Pietro. He gave Bant a huge smile like a cat with a mouse. Then he turned to Jennie and started to check her out while saying  
  
"So I hear someone like a person I know Her name begins with a B."  
  
"Pietro, what do you know?" Bant said warningly  
  
"B + T= LUVVVVV" He started to sing  
  
"Pietro. What are you talking about?" Toad said coming to the door  
  
"Nothing! Nothing" Bant said stopping Pietro  
  
"Lets just go" Jennie suggested  
  
"Where are you going?" Pietro asked "Somewhere private?"  
  
'No Slime war in the danger room" Jennie said  
  
"Whatever" Pietro said running off  
  
So Bant led Toad and Jennie to the Danger room. The only reason was she didn't want them to see she was bright red. They finally got there and Jennie punched in the code for the playing around or sparring. They walked in and Jennie walked to the center of the room.  
  
"Okay here are the rules. No powers except for the slime power of witch I have newly and temporarily acquired. Second no leaving the danger room. Third no rules. Fourth and finally we must all accept Pietro is gay"  
  
"Okay" Toad agreed. Then let the games begin Jennie said spitting some slime into her hand and aiming it at Bant who had done the same to Toad. Now only Jennie needed to be slimed. They teamed up on her and she was extra slimed. Now it was full out war! There were slime balls flying everywhere. It seemed Toad and Bant were often teaming up on Jennie and she was covered. Until Bant and Jennie teamed up. Then Toad was worst off. They aimed a volley at him. Then unexpectedly Jennie and Toad teamed up and had Bant cornered  
  
"PARLEY!"  
  
"Show her no mercy for you shall receive none!" Said Jennie attacking her. Finally when Bant was completely green and crusted over they called a halt. Fine the loser here is Bant obviously and miraculously Toad is the winner. They all left heading for the showers. Until Jennie inquired what his prize was. Pietro came speeding up and suggested a kiss from the loser, which made both Bant and Toad angry. He could see this and ran off. Jennie just smiled all knowingly.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Will Pietro ever be safe? What exactly does Jennie know? Stay tuned and find out!  
  
Me. -No it wasn't you. I tend to write confusing chapters sometimes. But that is just because the author has to remember the reviewers are not all knowing about their stories and I tend to forget that.  
  
Scrawler- Yay my best friend! Thanks for the review. I'm going for 1 chapter a day!  
  
Missy13- stop trying to write in pirate. Yes action on that starts next chapter! 


	4. Pietro!

Hey this is a quick chapter. I'm leaving soon so I wanted to get this in.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Sooner than later the whole brotherhood was summoned to come to dinner. They were met by people in the halls that lead them down. The professor made his little speech.  
  
"As you all know this is the brotherhood. I have invited them all to stay for Christmas. We are to welcome them warmly into our home. Now you may eat"  
  
Kurt as usual dug in and it was an unwritten rule for all the boys to see if they could beat him at it. Bant and Jennie sat exchanging jokes and kitty yelled at them for a particularly rude Jewish one.  
  
" That was like, totally uncalled for!"  
  
"Aw come on. We didn't mean it"  
  
"Yeah that Christian one a second ago was pretty bad"  
  
"Yeah and Kitty why are you sitting next to us?"  
  
"Because Lance is like, sitting right there" She said huffily  
  
Dinner continued without a hitch. Eventually they went off to bed. Pretty soon the only ones left were Kurt and Blob who were still at it and Toad watching mildly amused Bant and Jennie with Pietro who had relocated to beside her.  
  
"So Jennie are you doing anything Friday night?"  
  
"Not in particular"  
  
"You wanna go somewhere?"  
  
"Fine but only because id rather be doing something I would hate than doing nothing"  
  
Bant was still mildly amused with this and she caught Toads eye and they shared a silent laughter at the 2. They were being particularly immature and they both knew there was something behind Jennie's words.  
  
So as Tuesday came by because apparently Christmas is on Sunday  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Okay gotta go thank you reviewers  
  
Storm-pietro- Thanks and more Pietro is coming 


	5. PJ LOVE!

Green such a pretty colour! Yes I am Canadian! Cool eh? Well here's Saturdays update!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
It was really early in the morning. Jennie knew that noone was up or so she thought. She saw a light on in the kitchen and walked in. Toad was sitting at the table staring off into space. Jennie walked over and sat across from him  
  
"Hello?" Jennie said  
  
"Uh, hi"  
  
"What are you doing up so early?"  
  
"Thinking. What about you?"  
  
"Wondering. Might I inquire what ye were thinking about?"  
  
"Stuff. Anything, everything."  
  
"Mind enlightening me?"  
  
"Sure. Like will anyone ever like me for who I am? I see everyone at the institute has a girlfriend or boyfriend, some even normals. You and Pietro was what really got me thinking"  
  
"Of course there is!"  
  
"Like who?"  
  
"Well Bant. Oops"  
  
"I will pretend I never heard that"  
  
"Thanks you know people make you out to be the green monster but I think you're actually pretty nice"  
  
"Thanks" Toad said  
  
"Oh another reason im up this early is because Pietro is usually on a sugar high right about. Now" He added.  
  
"Wow a personal alarm clock" Jennie said right as Pietro came blowing in.  
  
2 hours later  
  
"Pietro, if you have this much energy will you join me on a date with the danger room?" Jennie asked  
  
"Sure Lets go!" He said picking her up and whizzing them there.  
  
"Uh thanks" Jennie said Swaggering a bit from the dizzying ride. Pietro ever the chivalrous one helped her. The doors to the danger room slid open. Logan stood in the center of the room  
  
"Forgettin` something`?" He growled. Jennie looked down at her street clothes  
  
"'Yeah, Oops"  
  
Jennie sped up to her room and was back down in a few minutes all suited up.  
  
'Man' Pietro thought 'skintight clothes and Jennie go well together'  
  
"Now are we ready te start?" Logan growled. "Yeah"  
  
Jennie instinctively had a small flame going in her hand. Suddenly the room turned dark and foggy. Then lasers exploded out from the sides of the room. Jennie sent up random fireballs to protect herself. Pietro watched fascinated as she used a giant fire dragon to swoop and block. Then Logan launched himself at her trying to make her loose focus. Pietro sped over and knocking him off course delivered a few blows to keep him busy.  
  
Jennie started to blow up the cannons with firepower. Pietro assisted by grabbing debris and running up the walls to stuff them in the cannons and jamming them. Logan was back up though and he succeeded in distracting Jennie./ Pietro jammed the last of the cannons and went to help Jennie. He punched Logan and with combined fire attacks they brought him down and won the session.  
  
"We make a good team," Pietro said dragging an arm around Jennie"  
  
"Yup" She said breathlessly.  
  
"Fine you two. Go hit the showers" Logan dismissed. They walked out hand in hand. It turns out Pietro was falling for the enemy. But as far as they knew they were allies for a week.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Aw its so great isn't it lots of Pietro and no Bant. Good. Well anyways It doesn't matter much. What happened to all of my reviewers? By the way I co- authored another story. It's called Rum: A really weird story by bob and bob2. I'm bob! Cool. Well thanks to all the reviewers anyways. Bye. 


	6. Toads bad day

Oui! I am still unsuccessfully writing in green! I had to take the dogs for a walk and you know I get back and my little brother peed all over the floor! Dammit! I hate this! Gr here I go!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
After Pietro and Jennie had showered (Of course separately you nasty nasty minded people!) they met back up in the hallway. They walked hand in hand into the kitchen where Bant had finally woken up and was munching a bowl of that weird cereal that doesent wash off in milk.  
  
"Hey Bant how are you?" Jennie asked  
  
"You know I love the taste of chemicals in the morning"  
  
"Weird"  
  
"Yup. Oh so you and Pietro have decided to be boyfriend and girlfriend?" She said look ing at the 2 holding hands.  
  
"Yes strangely enough" Jennie said. Pietro just smiled widely. A change from his normal mood.  
  
"Well I guess I better find toad"  
  
"Why? Are you going to ask him out?" Pietro said in a way too interested manner  
  
"No I owe him five bucks"  
  
"How? He's only been here a day and you haven't left"  
  
"We made a bet and he said you guys would be together in a few days at most and I said at least a week. So therefore I owe him five bucks" She said walking away and pulling a bill out of her pocket.  
  
Jennie and Pietro just watched her leave then they got up and left for the garage. They were going Christmas shopping together for 2 reasons. 1. To have an opinion on what people around the mansion would like and to find out what the other wants.  
  
Meanwhile Bant was roaming the hallways to find toad until she bumped into Jean.  
  
"Hello"  
  
"Oh, hey Jean"  
  
"What are you doing?" "Hey! You're a telepath!"  
  
"Yes and you're a shape shifter"  
  
"Where's Toad?"  
  
Jean paused momentarily and then told her he was in his room.  
  
"Thanks"Bant said running off  
  
"No problem" Jean called after her  
  
Bant ran towards toad's room and knocked on the door. There was a bit of shuffling but no answer. Bant being the intelligent one she is opened the door. He was walking around with headphones on but no shirt he was rummaging through a pile of c.ds not facing her. Bant crept up behind him, making sure he couldn't see her and then tapped him on the shoulder from behind. He literally jumped 5 feet in the air. When he got back down he tore the headphones off and angrily glared at her.  
  
"I-IM sorry. I didn't mean- I mean here's you're 5 bucks" she said running out. Toad just sighed. Could anything else go wrong today? He had lost his favorite CD, he didn't know where he was when he woke up and he fell on to he floor hitting it pretty hard winding himself and he just scared the girl that liked him away. He was feeling just great today!  
  
MEANWHILE  
  
Jennie and Pietro were having a great time, they had got almost all of there shopping done and only had to get something for each other. They had stopped off to have lunch and were laughing at some of the stupid stories they had been swapping. They had really had a lot of fun. Pietro finally felt he had met the 1 girl that he could stay with. All the others seemed to bore him but not this one. He had finally found the right girl for him.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Award for self torcher. 2nd place goes to....... BANT! Yay go me whoo! I need a better past time!  
  
Thank you all readers that really really should become reviewers! Please please pretty please with a cherry on top!  
  
Yay! Pretty pretty button! Isn't it great go ahead press it! 


	7. K I S S I N G

Good! Green! Well missy13 im so proud of you im adding another chappie tonight! Yay in so cool to bad I'm a loser! Well here you go!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Jennie and Pietro had split up. They had half an hour to meet back up at the food court. Jennie had the perfect gift for him, and Pietro had the perfect gift for her. You see it all works out in the end. Isn't it amazing? They met back up and left Pietro drove them home.  
  
Jennie went to the room she and Bant shared to find Bant sitting on her bed staring off into space.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"I DIDN'T MEAN I- Oh sorry hi Jennie"  
  
"What is wrong with you?"  
  
"Uh erm, nothing"  
  
"Nothing is staring off into space and then screaming random things like you got into a fight with someone you li- oh. Ill be back"  
  
Jennie walked off to find toad she found him in his room  
  
"Toad what happened?"  
  
"When?"  
  
"Don't know Pietro and I just got back and Bants been gone for a while"  
  
"She was just here an hour ago"  
  
"Not like that. She's in our room but I think she's mentally gone, Then again that's not much of a change from before"  
  
"I see. Sorry I was just having a bad day. I didn't mean to ah, send her over the edge"  
  
"That's okay happens all the time. See you later"  
  
"Bye"  
  
Jennie left and went back to their room. Bant was now reading a book. Good she's back. Then a knock came at their door. Jennie rushed over and got it. Pietro stood outside in the hallway.  
  
"Toad wanted me to bring a message"  
  
"What"  
  
"Don't know it's in an envelope for Bant" He said handing it to her  
  
"Thanks"  
  
"No problem" He said to Bant then he kissed Jennie and raced out of the room. Bant didn't stop to read the letter, which was normal. Then shed forget about it. Jennie figured shed remind her later. Nah. She wouldn't remember maybe Pietro or Toad would. It wasn't any of Jennies concern so she didn't bother, Jennie left to go find something to do and as soon as she left Bant opened the letter.  
  
Bant,  
  
Sorry for being rude I didn't mean it. I just woke up on the wrong side of the bed. Never mind I didn't exactly wake up on the bed. I'm sorry again so hope to see you around. Oh and Xavier never did show us around so maybe sometime you could? If you're up to I, anyways see ya.  
  
From  
  
Mortimer  
  
Bant just smiled as she remembered her first week too and put the letter under the bed with her ever-collecting pile of stuff.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Yay another chappie! Lots of toad! Yay me loves toad!  
  
Missy13: 1ST: How could I not think of a slime war! What do you think I do in my spare time! Were do you think I go when I zone out, everywhere that's where!  
  
2nd: Yes dates it is in the romance genre you know!  
  
3rd:Actually Jennie naturally goes with fire! Isn't it amazing! 


	8. FLUFF! DYING

I almost missed today's update but I didn't! Whew that was close! Okay here you go!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Toad was wondering where exactly his CD was when a knock came at the door. He went to answer and found it was Pietro.  
  
"Hey" Pietro said  
  
"Hello"  
  
"Jennie and I are going to the movies now"  
  
"Wow so fast"  
  
"Yeah my name is QUICK silver you know"  
  
"Yeah I guess"  
  
"Okay see you later, oh and by the way here's your CD"  
  
"I've been looking for that all morning!"  
  
"Yeah and ive been listening to it all morning"  
  
"You're so aggravating!"  
  
"Okay see ya"  
  
Pietro then sped off to get Jennie. He quickly arrived at her room, and promptly knocked.  
  
"Hello" Came the response from inside  
  
"Hey its Pietro"  
  
"Hold on a second" Then Bant came to the door.  
  
"He you and Jennie are going out?"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"Positive?"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"Wow that was fast"  
  
"Toad said the same thing. By the way when are you going to ask him out?"  
  
"Um let me think. Never"  
  
"You're loss!"  
  
"You're evil!"  
  
"I know"  
  
Just then Jennie appeared at the door. She looked prettier than before now that it was an official date because she had gotten dressed up. Pietro very unwisely let Jennie pick the movie. Ill give you 3 guesses on what movie she picked. That's right Pirates of the Caribbean. So lets skip ahead past all the lines Jennie repeated and the pirate words. At the very end it turned mushy. Pietro watched the last bit with growing interest.  
  
Just as Will and Elizabeth kissed as reading each others minds Pietro and Jennie leaned in for a kiss and the sweet moment seemed to last and they didn't take notice as the applause thundered around them signaling the end of the movie. Of course how could we forget Jennie made them stay until the end of the movie to watch the monkey. Pietro didn't care; he was as giddy as he had been on his first kiss at 5 years old!  
  
Even as Pietro came home he still seemed in a daze and Jennie seemed the same now. Bant got back from her Danger room session and laughed a bit as she noticed this, then headed for the showers. Nothing could penetrate the daze the two star struck teens were in now. Somehow the relationship seemed different from all before, there was something backing this one up.  
  
Ban could see through this, as could Toad, they were both their friends and knew them through tick and thin. Lance couldn't care; he was too busy to see through this. He had been in kitty's room most of the time and his room only at night. Everyone seemed to doubt that Blob knew the mansion past the pantry and dining room table. He seemed to have gained a few hundred pounds and there was no clear winner to the eating contest he and Kurt had. Toad spent his time in his room and had gone exploring once or twice. Pietro knew the way to Jennie's room like the back of his hand. Or better yet like he knew his mirror.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Good chappie non? Great magnifico! Wow! I liked it!  
  
Missy13: Yes poor Toad poor Toad! What about me whah! Just kidding!  
  
2nd: Bant and Toad I have had trouble getting together! It's hard! Ye Pietro and Jennie went to a movie! It was such a fluffy scene I nearly chocked on my fluff! Ouch!  
  
Okay review I beg of you ! Just do it! 


	9. Musings by Mutants

Christmas is soon! In like well it's Tuesday and Christmas is Sunday. Lets see, 5 days! Cool! But the big question is. What happens after Christmas? Scary!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Jennie and Pietro. It was funny at first but now? It's sickening. They're always hanging off each other like their attached. When I went to school what word was it the teacher used? Ah, lust. That's what it is lust. But the lust is covering up something, love maybe? So went Tonybee's train of thought. Another opinion would be Bant`s  
  
That's just weird to see those 2 together. It's very oh so very strange. Damnit I think I left my science book at school! Who's idea was it to give 'holiday homework'. If they say Jean gray, which is very likely, I will have to pummel her! How will I get my science book? Evan is in my class ill go ask him. Maybe later. Or maybe never. Never sounds about right. Why did I do all of my Christmas shopping a long, long time ago, in a galaxy far away. Why do I play stupid songs in my head? Whatever.  
  
A bit later Pietro decides to talk to Toad.  
  
"Hiya Toad mind if I come in?"  
  
"You're already in"  
  
"My bad"  
  
"Why are you in?"  
  
"Because I came to persuade you"  
  
"To ask a certain someone out"  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Oh you know who im talking about a certain shape shifter with blonde hair"  
  
"Bant?"  
  
"Good Toad here's a treat for ya"  
  
"Stop it!"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because I said to"  
  
" Oh very threatening"  
  
"Look just leave me alone"  
  
"No."  
  
"Why are you doing this"  
  
"Because Jennie and I agreed it's the right thing to do"  
  
"You're evil!"  
  
"Bant said the same thing when I went to pick up Jennie for our date"  
  
"Stop it now!"  
  
"Maybe later" He said while picking Toad up and Speeding them along to Jennie and Bant`s room. Pietro quickly knocked on the door, and Jennie answered.  
  
"Oh hello. Come on in!"  
  
Pietro practically dragged Toad through the door.  
  
"Oh look its Pietro what a surprise," Bant said sarcastically  
  
"Yup im back did you miss me?"  
  
"Not really it's been. Wow a whole 2 minutes since I last saw you!"  
  
"Are you not proud of me? Look at that Record! Well Toad here has something to ask you"  
  
"I do?"  
  
"Yes you do."  
  
"Uhm."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Cliffhanger because I don't know what's gonna happen and now I must go to school!  
  
Scrawler: I'm glad you like! Yes it does kinda look like a stapler. Weird! I liked that part with toad too! It was cool! No Toad has to save his money! Just kiddin. Here ya go * Hands Scrawler 5 bucks * Yes Pietro is a lot of fun to write about too! Yay! More is here! Thanks for the reviews! 


	10. The door is locked!

Because I am so nice (Notice the sarcasm) I am going to update! Aren't I nice? Guess what! Lord of the rings is coming soon!  
  
Toad: Yeah in like, 2 months  
  
Bant: I'm not listening la la la la la la la  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Toad?" Pietro prodded  
  
"Wou- Uh. Doesn't Pietro hair remind you of a stapler?! Yeah me too bye- bye now" Toad said leaving. (A/N: All credit to the stapler comment goes to scrawler but I still agree it does) Jennie and Pietro both sat down and sighed.  
  
"You know what Pietro?" Bant said  
  
"What?"  
  
"You're hair does remind me of a stapler" Bant said totally oblivious to what's going on.  
  
"Bant?" Jennie started  
  
"Yes"  
  
"Its you're turn"  
  
"To what?"  
  
"You're going to ask Toad out and not coming back until you do"  
  
"How about NO!"  
  
Pietro did the same thing he pulled with Toad and picked Bant up and ran. Jennie followed a bit behind. Okay a lot behind. Pietro held a struggling Bant until Jennie came and together they got Toads door open Bant in and shut it. Unfortunately they heard a strange * click * from the door. They tried opening it, it was locked.  
  
Meanwhile  
  
"Ouch, I thought you learned not to barge in on people" Toad said bitterly. Hey I would to if someone just crashed into me.  
  
"I did. Pietro pushed me in here"  
  
"Did he mention why?" "Yes"  
  
Then from outside they heard Pietro yell to unlock the door  
  
"Its not locked!" Toad shouted back. The reassuring silence that came from the other side of the door was probably not good. Toad tried the door, it wouldn't budge.  
  
"Hey Bant could you morph to kitty and get through?"  
  
"Um. In theory. Heh"  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Did I forget to mention this was going to be Lances room?"  
  
"Teleport?"  
  
"You see they figured Kitty would persuade on of the students, including me, to open the door. This door is impossible to get through except by a lock in cerebro or the normal way. Considering were in here and Cerebro is out there, were stuck"  
  
"That's just great!"  
  
"I'm sorry"  
  
"For what?"  
  
"For walking in on you earlier and that you have to be stuck in here, with me"  
  
"Don't be sorry, it okay"  
  
"You sure?"  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"Thanks" Bant said coming over and hugging him. As she turned away he could see she was bright red. He was sure he was too.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Yay I love me reviews!  
  
DemonRouge13: Glad you liked!  
  
Whisper*2*imaginary: Toad and I said the same thing! He told us "well I am QUICKsilver you know!" So apparently that's how! Yay suppose!  
  
Review! Good Reviews are good. See we like to review! Good pretty purple button our friend! 


	11. Special chess!

Now the 3rd update today! Wow I seem to do nothing but Wright! I spelled that wrong. Oh well. Actually its because of all of scrawlers encouragement! So lets all applaud Scrawler! * Applause * Yay! Go Scrawler!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
So Bant and Toad remain stuck. They miraculously have had only 1 argument! There just growing up so fast! Grandmas say that too often. I'm off topic so back to the story. Toad and Bant were talking in a civilized manner. It truly was amazing. Although the topic they were talking about was inspired by Jennie.  
  
"The ninja turtles were named after famous artists," Toad told Bant  
  
"How do you know some guy didn't come up with them before and the artists were named after them?"  
  
"It was the renaissance, he artists were too busy sculpting naked men."  
  
"Oh yeah. Good point but maybe it was that gay guy Leonardo, he didn't exactly do much in ever after"  
  
"That's a movie"  
  
"It was reflected on history"  
  
"But that's not what actually happened"  
  
So the extremely intelligent conversation went as Jennie was finding the professor. Instead she found Logan. Though it appeared some of Pietro was wearing off on her  
  
"ToadandBantarestuckintheroom"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Toad and Bant are stuck in the room"  
  
"What room?"  
  
"The one that is indestructible and only unlocked by Cerebro"  
  
"Uh kid. The professor is at a convention until tomorrow"  
  
"Damn"  
  
"That's right. Now the more important matter, whos gonna tellem?"  
  
"Not me"  
  
"Fine kid. You owe me"  
  
Jennie led Logan to the bedroom where he pounded on the door.  
  
"Logan?"  
  
"How did you know shifter?"  
  
"Only you knock like that"  
  
"So you can open the door?" Toad jumped in  
  
"Not exactly"  
  
"What do you mean!" Bant yelled  
  
"The professor is at a convention until tumorah. You'll have to hang on"  
  
"Call forge!"  
  
"Mutant proof"  
  
"I know that better than anyone but can't he kill cerebro?"  
  
"Nope. Mind powers only"  
  
"Jean?"  
  
"Professor only"  
  
'Life is cruel"  
  
"Accept it you're stuck, so become good friend. Oh and shifter if I find you kids did anything ill personally make you wish you had never met!"  
  
"We are innocent!"  
  
"Yeah sure you are"  
  
"Damn he knows!" They started to joke. 2 words Big mistake  
  
"WHAT!"  
  
"Just kidding"  
  
"Don't hurt us!"  
  
"That's what I like to hear!"  
  
So Bant and Toad went to find things to do. There were many CDs. Toad even had Flogging Molly! Wow what a coincidence. So they did what teens do best. Annoyed the hack out of everyone and had a great time doing it.  
  
Then they found a pack of cards Toad swiped from one of those acolytes. What was his name? Oh yes Gambit, the one Rogue liked. So they played Go fish for a while then they played that one game where you say hit me! Because I cant remember the name though I think its poker, I will call it that 1 game. After a while of stumbling around because neither knew how to play without help or a guidebook, they gave up. Then they discovered, behold! A chessboard! Now they knew how to do something. After regular chess got boring they made new rules.  
  
1 being that knights are most powerful and you cannot kill a knight. The best one they enforced is your Pawn can move backward and Queens can jump. See how smart they were. Then they made stupid anecdotes on why the queen couldn't jump. They came to agree it was because her crown was so heavy. Oh yes being stupid together was a lot more fun than being stupid on you're own.  
  
After a while they started to feel tired. Mostly Bant because of school. She was normally in bed 2 hours before. So they made sleeping arrangements. Bant honored the hospitality rule and took the floor and a blanket. Toad took the bed.  
  
After a while they both drifted off. Though not before 1 last game of the special chess game.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Whew extra long chappie! I liked the Logan bit! Thank you reviewers!  
  
Scrawler: I'm so glad you like it! This is my 3rd update all for you! Yay. You rock! Although you could update fire born. I've been waiting for the burning radio bit! Yay I got money! I can finally buy my lunch! Which I have missed for the last 2 days! I am so glad you like it! 


	12. All slimed up!

Ha you didn't think id update did you? Well I did. This is going to tie for longest story and tomorrow it will win! Col, eh?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Morning came as always way too early. Toad's room isn't exactly what you'd call brigh5t being in the middle of the mansion with no windows, but Toad knew what time it was. It was 8:00 On Wednesday!  
  
"Yo, Bant get up!" (A/N: See I told you he would say yo! And you didn't believe me tsk tsk)  
  
"Whas is hapnin"  
  
"You're not a morning person are you?"  
  
"Nien, non, no, ach!"  
  
"Its still time to get up"  
  
"What time is it?"  
  
"Wow you spoke a sentence, its 8:00 on a Wednesday"  
  
"That's great yup, im up im awake. My mind is still not processing"  
  
"This is actually very amusing"  
  
"You have a wicked sense of humor"  
  
"Is that a good or bad thing"  
  
"I don't know ill tell you when I wake up"  
  
"When's that?"  
  
"Around noon"  
  
"Great"  
  
Just then the voice of Jean entered their minds  
  
# Professor will be here around 10:00 #  
  
# Uh huh, that's great, what day is it? # Bant thought back  
  
# You're mind isn't even awake yet#  
  
# Wow Jean you're a genius, no wonder you have all those awards#  
  
# That's great see you later# Toad said closing his mind to her  
  
So Bant and Toad sat around staring for an hour, then they got bored. Toad started it; he threw the first slime ball. Then an all out slime war started. For a whole hour they ducked, dodged, threw and slimed. The professor got home and worriedly rushed to Cerebro. He quickly unlocked it and rushed to the room. He opened the door and a slime ball barely missed his head. As soon as they realized the door was open they ran out still firing. They ran down many hallways and found almost everybody.  
  
Then they ran into a dead end and Toad tackled Bant to the ground then got up into a 'victory dance'.  
  
"So much for being modest" Bant grumbled  
  
"You're just mad because I won"  
  
"No way!"  
  
"Yeah"  
  
" You know you can be aggravating!"  
  
"Yes I do know that!"  
  
"Gr!"  
  
"Here you go how about the winner takes the loser out to diner sometime, Hm?"  
  
"Wha- uh, sure"  
  
"On a date?"  
  
"Uh. Okay  
  
"Friday see if we can double date with Jennie and Pietro?"  
  
"Sure, It sounds like fun"  
  
"Yeah"  
  
In his head the whole time Toad was thinking something like  
  
'Oh god, oh god, holy mother of Mary!'  
  
Yeah one of those  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Storm-Pietro- Not much Pietro but the next chapter will have lots! Thank you bye!  
  
Scrawler- Hope you're okay I hit my head on a brick structure today! Yay go scrawler whoo-hoo. Trust me around here you are loved!  
  
Missy13- Don't I always take the floor. You see Toad didn't leave the fan running ALL NIGHT! That was the like only time ive ever been cold at you're house! There you go Toad asked Bant out! Hope you're happy it took a lot! 


	13. Pyromaniacs

MUAHAHAHAHAHA! I got a flame! Although I must say he was a coward because he wasn't logged on, ill talk to you later, first I must sort out all my pyromaniac friends, wait never mind they're my brothers!  
  
Lance: Damn straight you water demon!  
  
Pyro: Scince when was I you're brother?  
  
Bant: Since I realized all the similarities we have  
  
Pyro: O.K. Paper! * That will keep em busy for a while *  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Pietro was still mad at Toad. It might have been Bant, more likely it was Toad. He got slime in his hair! It was completely uncalled for! He had to take another shower to get it out! Jennie wasn't helpful either! She had just laughed at him. People these days; they just don't get the beauty of my hair! It was out now and that was all that mattered. And now that now mattered, Pietro was bored. He had done everything; he had gotten all of his Christmas presents and even cleaned his room! What insanity has befallen our Pietro! (A/N: Actually he's not ours he's Storm-Pietro's because he was caught in a storm-Pietro trap!)  
  
So he did what any warp speed bored mutant would do. He went to bug Toad! He reached his room in .0347th of a second flat! Instead of knocking he did the very bad thing to do in which we have already established was bad! He walked right in.  
  
"Hiya Toad"  
  
"What are you doing now?"  
  
"Nothing I just came to have a little chat with my best buddy!"  
  
"You have a girlfriend you can annoy now!"  
  
"She went out to do something"  
  
"You can annoy Bant"  
  
" She's no fun to annoy"  
  
"I am?"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"Why did I bother asking"?  
  
"I couldn't tell you"  
  
"You know sometimes you're very helpful"  
  
"And?"  
  
"And now is not one of those times" Toad finalized with pushing him out the door. Pietro just sighed and went to bother Lance (Avalanche). Avalanche turned out to be a no go; he was out with Kitty (Go figure). Blob miraculously was in the kitchen. Just when Pietro thought he was out of opportunities guess who walked in? That's right Evan Daniels. Pietro had found a victim.  
  
"Hello Daniels"  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
"Oh, nothing"  
  
"Why are you annoying me?"  
  
"That's why"  
  
"Why what?"  
  
"Cant you figure it out, or is that helmet too tight on you're head?"  
  
"Look just leave me alone"  
  
"Fine" Pietro said then sped off.  
  
'Fine' Spyke thought then blinked. Fine was not an expected answer. Evan pondered over whether his helmet was too tight and he was too tight and maybe he was hallucinating. Yeah maybe that was it. Meanwhile just around the corner Pietro was laughing. He loved to mess with people's heads.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Okay I have a lot to say to this flamer so I am going to answer to winkybells first  
  
WinkyBells- Thank you so much for the review! I'm glad you like it and I have bent his versatility to the farthest extent! I'm sorry for not responding sooner! When I got you're review I had posted a new chapter and forgot to add yours! I am so sorry! I would like to thank you for adding me to you're favorites! Thank you!  
  
Storm-Pietro- Yes sadly, it was a short chappie. I'm sorry. This one was too but it had lots of Pietro for you! Thank you again!  
  
And to my Flamer, Gregory who was too cowardice to log on or maybe to afraid to have an account!- This story is under humor and I do not think you have the authority to say this is badly written! According to the 98 percent that is against you I would say youre wrong!  
  
Pyro: Go Bant!  
  
Bant: Quiet!  
  
Pyro: * Whimpers *  
  
I would also like to point out that if you need to use swearing to try and get your point across then your vocabulary and grammar isn't as good as mine! If you think I should learn some grammar than go write you're own list of what I've done wrong and I'll check it over! Maybe it is that you use modern day speech so much you cant understand actual English if it hit you over the head with a metal writers bible! If you think this story is stupid, THAN DON'T READ IT! You cannot possible be that dense as to tell me it was stupid in you're opinion then READ it all! I think you might be in need of a brain cell! Although I thoroughly enjoyed watching you're review burn, I would say discontinue reading it! Please do not bother wasting you're time reviewing a story which is in you're opinion bad! Thank you and goodbye for a long time, like until you get some common sense!  
  
Lance: Wow  
  
Pyro: This is a new feeling, fear maybe?  
  
Lance: I think all girls are like this  
  
Pyro: Nope just her  
  
Bant: I would like to thank my many worthy reviewers! If you want to go read Gregory's flame and give me you're opinion on whether it is justified enough please do! Thank you worthies and good night! 


	14. SLINKY!

Hello hello! I was so busy yelling at my flamer yesterday that I forgot to say this is the longest story yet! Yay! I'm updating all of my stories today! At least im going to try. So wish me luck! ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Pietro was still standing in the hallway, laughing like a maniac, when Toad walked by.  
  
"Are you okay?" Toad asked  
  
"Nope!" Pietro answered.  
  
Toad just shook his head. He was going to walk away and pretend that never happened. It wasn't working. He was still thinking about it. Pietro loved to mess with people's head oh yes indeed! Pietro was having fun. You see the similarities between him and Bant were so close they could switch places for a day and no one would know. Pietro added a mental note: Take Bant up on the switching places thing sometime. (A/N: I'm listening to Flogging Molly()  
  
Pietro soon got bored of bothering people so he went and found something else to do. He found himself in the common room. Bant was playing a video game. As he took a closer look he could see it was Spyro (A/N: That game rocks(). Wow it was a very interesting game.  
  
"Could I play?" Pietro asked  
  
"Sure just let me, Yay the last ring whoo-hoo! Okay its all yours"  
  
"Thanks"  
  
Many hours later Jennie returned home. She met Blob in the kitchen. She asked where Pietro was and his response was Toad said something about them in the common room. So Jennie went to check it out. Pietro was playing and Toad and Bant were cheering him on. Then his wings ran out of power and he plummeted into the ocean.  
  
"My turn!" Said Toad jumping up. Now it was the same except Toad and Pietro switched. Toad died much sooner and now it was Bant`s turn. She almost got it then she died right before the exit. In unison they all yelled NO and continued on about how close they were! It was very interesting to see that. Jennie suddenly interrupted with a Hello.  
  
"Oh hi!" Pietro said.  
  
"You guys suck at that game" Was Jennie response. Then she sat down and without even trying she got through it. They all gaped at her. They had been trying all afternoon to do that.  
  
"Told you," She said walking out.  
  
"That's my girlfriend!" Pietro said walking out. As soon as he was gone Toad and Bant sat down to try and beat it. They eventually did. Then they went to the next level.  
  
Many hours later they were all at dinner. As you may have already guessed Pietro, Toad, Bant and Jennie were all talking about it. Not much else got through there mental barrier.  
  
"Jennie you're awesome at that!" Toad was saying.  
  
"Yeah where did you learn to play like that?" Pietro asked  
  
"Oh I am just good at it I guess"  
  
"Yes Amazing Jennie didn't need any practice whatsoever" Bant jumped in.  
  
"Nope none whatsoever!"  
  
Dinner went on much like this. Until finally it was time to go to bed. That was a long time in between, but there isn't much to tell because they went back to play Spyro and watch Ace Ventura. Now you will know why you'll randomly hear singing of the slinky song!  
  
Toad didn't find most of that very educational much to the dismay of Bant and Pietro. They tried to explain how educational it was with all of the tribal warfare.  
  
Jennie jumped in on Toads side and she won it too. So Pietro and Bant went to go find a slinky an hour later they were singing at the top of their lungs as the slinky went down the stairs. It went something like this  
  
"EVERYONE LOVES A SLINKY, YOU GOTTA GET A SLINKY, SLINKY, SLINKY, GO SLINKY, GO!"  
  
They were having a lot of fun doing it too. Then the professor came and forced them to bed.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I am running out of ideas for this chapter but the next one will be good I promise!  
  
Scrawler: What! They did what to Kurt! Oh my god! That is so cruel! That's it they are going down! Ill send my brothers after them! My Pyro brothers not the stupid ones that pee on floors and call me stupid! I thought Gregory's review was a constructive criticism until he said stop writing pieces of shit like this! Then I burned it! That is so mean! The nerve!  
  
Storm-Pietro: Yes he's yours! Now you can go write it on your bio! Yeah! 


	15. Thats great, uhhuh

Whe! Today I am updating again! Yahoo! Guess what? I am listening to flogging molly again, again, again!!! (Inside joke for fans!)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
It's Thursday! 1 day closer until Christmas on Sunday! Pietro felt the need to point this out at 6:00 in the morning.  
  
"Its almost Christmas! It's almost Christmas! Only 3 more days until Christmas!"  
  
He ran around and around while shouting this. He ran around all morning! It was actually very annoying. Unless of course you are busy playing Spyro. It turns out Bant and Toad had snuck back down after midnight and started playing. They hadn't been out of the common room since. Then Pietro ran into Jennie who had just woken up.  
  
"Hi Jennie"  
  
"Hello"  
  
"Do you want to do something?"  
  
"Sure what do you want to do?"  
  
"I don't know what do you want to do?"  
  
"I don't know what do you want to do?  
  
This went on for about half an hour and I am sure you don't want me to write out the whole conversation. So after a while Pietro gave in.  
  
"Want to go somewhere to eat?"  
  
"Sure"  
  
"Where do you want to go?"  
  
"Bakers Square?"  
  
"Sure"  
  
"I will be down and ready in half an hour"  
  
"Okay"  
  
Pietro decided to ask Bant and Toad if they wanted to come.  
  
"Do you guys want to come to Backers Square with us?"  
  
"That's great" Toad responded Bant added a Uh-huh.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"That's great"  
  
"Uh-huh"  
  
"Are you awake?"  
  
"That's great"  
  
"Uh-huh"  
  
Pietro shrugged and sped out. He met Jennie at the entrance and He turned and asked a stupid question  
  
"Why don't we ask Toad and Bant to come"?  
  
"Tried it"  
  
"What did they say?"  
  
"That's great and uh-huh"  
  
"Okay. Maybe we should just go"  
  
"That's great, uh-huh"  
  
"Pietro you're scaring me"  
  
"That's great, uh-huh"  
  
So they headed off for Bakers Square Pietro tormenting Jennie the whole way. Pietro was enjoying himself and Jennie too when they got there, but that's for the next chapter"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Yesterday was hard! I updated all of my stories so I ask if you could review t happens when you get everything you want! It would be much appreciated. Please do!  
  
Missy13: Hey lo! What are you doing! Yes now they are headed off to Bakers Square! Happy!  
  
Please review! 


	16. Bakers Square

2nd entry for today  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Pietro and Jennie reached Bakers Square. It was great yes. The doors to sugar haven! They had every kind of pie and sugar packet you can imagine. It was great! So they got in, sat down and ordered. The conversation went something like this.  
  
"Pietro you shouldn't eat sugar packets"  
  
"But they're so good!"  
  
"With your metabolism they will speed you up20 times faster than average humans!"  
  
"But try the pink ones"  
  
"Okay"  
  
So after 20 minutes Jennie and Pietro could not sit still. They left after paying obviously, and ran home! Pietro won obviously but with the number of times he went back and forth would have put the roadrunner to shame! Jennie was no slow poke herself! She ran about as fast as the Olympic runners (A/M: Trust me she can!). They eventually stopped at the door.  
  
As they walked in a very sad sight greeted them. Logan was looking panicked, as soon as he saw them he ran over!  
  
"You guys have to help me!"  
  
"What happened!"? Jennie jumped in.  
  
"Toad and Bant!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"I- I"  
  
"You what!"  
  
"Shut the game off!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"They were on the last level and I shut it off!"  
  
"Why did you do that?"  
  
"I don't know but there after me!"  
  
"Why do you care you have healing powers?"  
  
"I still have emotions!"  
  
"You do?"  
  
"Yes and they are after me with knives!"  
  
"You must be scared"  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"I will say this once. GET OVER IT!"  
  
Right as Jennie said that Toad and Bant were in chasing him. Jennie sighed, shook her head and created a firewall. They both stopped.  
  
"Damn to the depths whoever thought of firewalls!" Bant cried.  
  
"Sorry, overemotional pirate moment there"  
  
"Oh well, let's go play Spyro"  
  
"Okay" That was the last of Logan hunting.  
  
Jennie and Pietro spent the rest of the afternoon playing board games or card games. Neither could follow many of the rules so they were very interesting. It was almost as good as Bant and Toads 'special chess'. Though they didn't make up the rules, they just didn't follow them. (A/N: He that was really bad grammar but it makes sense if you think about it)  
  
It was late that afternoon they decided to watch another movie. This time it was Star Wars!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
What will happen with the Toad thing? No body knows!  
  
Missy13- I think you reviewed I cant remember? Oh well if you did thanks!  
  
Please review! 


	17. It didnt upload the 1st time!

Hola! Bonjour, hello, guten tag! Someone's mad because I didn't put Wanda in! Oh! I thought your review was very important to correct so im answering now.  
  
Wanda's sister- Toads name in movie verse is Mortimer Tonybee, in evolution I know its Todd tolansky. I think what they did in movie verse was he hated his past so much he changed it. Though I don't know for sure. Also I am adding Wanda in just not now, I tried it at first and it seriously messed up my plot. I promise you there will be Wanda! Now that I am exposing my story I will tell you he is changing his name to Todd Tolanski and he is going hopelessly with Wanda! No more spoilers! You people squeeze them out of me!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Almost everyone in the institute was watching star wars. They figured it was better than watching Bant and Toad play video games. They beat the game anyways. Then rogue asked a very interesting question.  
  
"Where's Logan?"  
  
"Just hanging around" Toad said.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Listen"  
  
Everyone paused for a second, they heard muffled yelling.  
  
"Now go check the dining room"  
  
Everyone walked into the dining room. Logan was up side down on the ceiling. He was screaming, muffled.  
  
"What happened!"? Rogue cried.  
  
"He shut off our game!" Toad said.  
  
"You guys are evil!" Rogue said  
  
"Look who is talking you Goth chick!"  
  
"That doesn't make me evil!"  
  
"Why don't you just untie Logan!"  
  
"Fine I will"  
  
So Rogue spent an hour trying to untie Logan as the others watched Star Wars. Then Darth Maul came on everyone looked at Toad, then at the screen. At Toad, then at the screen. Kitty was the first to say anything.  
  
"Is that like your cousin or something?"  
  
"Um as far as I know, no"  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"No"  
  
From then on they kept giving Toad suspicious looks. It was much more interesting. They didn't believe him.  
  
Finally the light saber dual came. Most of the institute was yelling go Toad! Jamie had his own little interesting cheer squad  
  
"GO TOAD GO! YOU CAN DO IT YEAH!"  
  
Than Evan interjected.  
  
"No way the Jedi will win!"  
  
"No go Toad go" Jamie cheered. The whole time Toad was sitting, head in hands covering his face.  
  
Then the movie ended and the professor ushered them all to bed before he needed another aspirin.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
So many reviews so little time! Thank you!  
  
Storm-Pietro: Yes I used your ideas! Yeah, Thank you!  
  
Scrawler: Yeah! Ha lotsa fun! Glad you liked! Thank you and Kudos are granola bars. That is weird!  
  
Missy13:I don't have to talk to you! Ha glad you feel special!  
  
Wanda's sister: I wrote it at the beginning of the chapter! 


	18. DIE JENNIE DIE! just kiddin!

Hello. You did not think I would update did you? Well neither did I. I have 1 arm in a sling its all my dog's fault. Luckily I mastered typing with 1 hand years ago. It may take a while to complete though and if it isn't as long as usual please forgive me, thanks! What! I just checked ff.net and I uploaded an 18th chapter yesterday! Well if it doesn't show. ill upload it again now! There it is up!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Pietro was sleeping peacefully. It was 2:00 in the morning. All of the sudden he froze. His eyes flung open and, a great blur was running around getting dressed so fast you couldn't see it. He was getting ready for his date never mind it was 16 hours away! He ran around. (A/N: This is taking forever) He was ready to go in. Wow! A whole 5 minutes! I don't know about you but I think that's the longest it has ever taken him.  
  
He was up and running all day long. Then Jennie got up at around, ah um 5:00, maybe. She spent all morning looking for what to wear. Bant woke up later maybe around 10:00. Jennie was running around wondering what to wear and Bant asked her what she was doing.  
  
"Aren't we going out on a double date?"  
  
Bant just shook her head and attempted to get more sleep. It was a similar situation with Toad and Pietro.  
  
"Toad come on! Get up!"  
  
"Mmph"  
  
"We are going on a date soon!"  
  
"Whas time it is?"  
  
"What time did you go you bed last night?"  
  
"Laste"  
  
"You scare me! Its 10:00"  
  
"Whas! We not goin till latah!"  
  
"You have to get ready!"  
  
"LATER!"  
  
Pietro left and figured when Toad was running around in trouble later he wouldn't help him. So Pietro merrily skipped off to find something to do. He found Freddy and decided to scare him.  
  
MEANWHILE  
  
Jennie was frantically looking through her closet to no avail! She apparently had nothing to wear. Fine she could live. She eventually found a pair of pants she liked and an army shirt she deemed wearable.  
  
Bant and Toad still hadn't woken up. Jennie laid the shirt and pants out on her bed and ran down stairs crashing into Jamie on the way. @A/N- I am having troubles with the brackets so im fixing it. Ha my brother who just called me ugly stumbled into my shower trap! He had a whole bunch of bottles fall on him! @ So Jennie did what she had to and asked Jamie to wake up Bant.  
  
A couple of minutes later Bant came down giving Jennie an evil look. No need to dwell on that though Bant voiced her opinion.  
  
"You, you're evil!"  
  
"How do you figure?"  
  
"Jamie you evil person"  
  
"I don't control Jamie!"  
  
"You sent him!"  
  
"I did not!"  
  
"It's not too convincing when you smile like that!"  
  
Jennie was indeed smiling evilly. Oh well Bant was up!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I hope this wasn't too short! I am sorry if it was! I am going to quickly answer now!  
  
Pheonix147- Thank you so much for reviewing and putting me on your favorite authors! Thank you! I'm sorry I didn't understand the question. I am so sorry! But I know that this will sound like those little fortune telling 8 balls but come again?  
  
Scrawler- nope you only reviewed once but yay! I always find your reviews so amusing! Sugar packets are good! Star wars are good movies! Watch them! 


	19. A plan unravels!

Just because I 'Hyperextend" oh big word, my arm. I'm suffering 1-armed push-ups in P.E! The mutiny, the horror. Okay quotation marks are now this,~ and questions I'll use spell check for. Brackets are this,*. Okay good! It is only until I get my arm out of this splint! Oh and this is the 20th chapter! Happy dace because this is my longest story ever! Free candy to all my lovely reviewers, especially Scrawler and storm-Pietro!  
  
Disclaimer- why cant Mr. fork and ms. Electrical outlet be friends?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Jennie was sitting at the table looking very pleased with herself. Bant was sitting across from her giving her death glares. This is how Pietro found them when he came in.  
  
~Hello Jennie and Bant~  
  
~Hi~ Jennie said cheerfully.  
  
~Bant~  
  
~What? ~  
  
~Are you becoming a Goth chick~  
  
Just then Rouge walked in.  
  
~Who's becoming a Goth? ~  
  
~No one~ Bant grumbled  
  
~Bant is! ~ Pietro yelled  
  
~Yeah righ, she couldn't become a Goth more than Satan can become an angel! ~  
  
~Well start expecting miracles! ~ Pietro shouted  
  
~Who gave you the right to a sugar high~ Bant grumbled.  
  
Pietro annoyed several people that day. Not including Jennie. Around midday the professor called everyone in for a meeting. He had some very important news. He started by greeting everyone.  
  
~I have some very important news for all of you~  
  
~What is it professor~ Scott asked  
  
~We will be accepting 3 new mutants today~  
  
There were many murmurs before the professor cleared is throat and they all fell silent.  
  
~They will be here around 5:00~  
  
There were more murmurs; this time the professor let them talk. He just slowly rolled out of the study.  
  
So 5.00 rolled around and a car arrived. A limousine to be exact. Then 3 people stepped out. As the professor and party stood at the door Pietro recognized one of them  
  
~WANDA! ~  
  
~PIETRO! What are you doing here the professor told me you were with the brotherhood! ~  
  
~ I am, were spending Christmas here though! ~  
  
Wanda just gr`d and started to send things flying at Pietro. Toad was looking at the girl in wonder. Bant noticed this.  
  
'Well, it couldn't last' She thought. She had prepared for this so it didn't really bother her, though it still hurt. Then she had an awesome idea concocted. Toad would get what he wanted and so would she, no powers involved. As for the other mutants one of them was male. He introduced himself as grant. He told them he could see through stuff. The other was female. She walked up to Jennie and the moment there eyes met Bant saw recognition flit across her face.  
  
~ Missy! ~  
  
They smiled and started talking as Pietro and Wanda were being sorted out. Bant stared to move as the first pieces of chess were laid out.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I used a metaphor aren't you guys proud of me! Me too! The next chapter is going to be very interesting! I will try and get it up tonight but no grantees! Thank you guys for putting up with my typing problem! Thanks!  
  
Missy13- you and * Cough* are in it now! Happy! Wanda is too now great! Glad you like it!  
  
Scrawler- I don't know I may die! Not ill be better! Yes why is rouge so nice! Gah! She is oh evil! Thank you for the reviews!  
  
As always please review! 


	20. Stop punishing me!

Hello, the new chapter has arrived! Isn't it wonderful! I know! The chapter we have all been waiting for, the date! I think that's what I will call this chapter, yes that's good! We would like to welcome Wanda, missy and grant! Oh and I got my arm out of the thing a majigger! Yay im all better, well maybe not ALL better but close!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Bant needed to get her plan into action she had to start now. She had an hour to get finished. The first problem, become Wanda's friend! She started to deploy her plan. Wanda had gone to her room. Bant knew where it was. She quickly ran to the room and knocked. (A/N: Yum, cookie! I am off topic again!)  
  
So Wanda came and opened the door.  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
"Do you need someone to help you unpack?"  
  
"Well, no not really"  
  
"Do you want someone to help you unpack?"  
  
"Fine"  
  
So Bant helped her unpack. No one really knew how it happened but after half an hour the 2 came out with an understanding of each other. They considered themselves as friends, but there is no actual term of the word friend. It just seemed to fit. Bant now had to take care of part 2. This was the easy part; let her normal klutzy self take over.  
  
Wanda and Bant were talking as they reached the stairs, all of the sudden Bant toppled down and hit the bottom with a * CRACK *. Wanda hurried down and Bant got up and cradled her arm.  
  
"I think this is the broken one" She mumbled and as Wanda saw it was bleeding and a wee bit of white was showing. As Bant turned she winced. Bant led Wanda and showed her where the informatory was before she rushed in to it. Wanda followed her. As she got in the professor rolled up behind her. He greeted her with a nod. Wanda wanted to see if she could do anything.  
  
"Oh man! What time is it!"? Bant said  
  
"Around 5:45"  
  
"Wanda could you do me a BIG favor"  
  
"I think so"  
  
"I had a date tonight with Toad. Could you go explain this to him for me? Oh you know what! You could go with them and see the local hangout around here!"  
  
"I guess I could. Wouldn't that be intruding?"  
  
"Not at all!"  
  
"Okay. Ill go"  
  
"Thank you Wanda, they are meeting at the entrance around 6" Wanda then walked out the door and headed for the entrance, she had about 5 minutes to wait. As soon as she left the professor started questioning her.  
  
"What was that about?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"You know perfectly well"  
  
"Well, I like Toad and because of that there is an unwritten rule he cant possibly like me. I figured after he likes Wanda. So basically all I did was set things straight"  
  
"All is fair in love and war" Hank cut in.  
  
"Shakespeare?"  
  
"No, I forget. Maybe it was, oh well"  
  
"Ah, even science teachers can be forgetful"  
  
So lets zoom in on Wanda again. She was waiting at the entrance when Toad came down. Pietro and Jennie were nowhere to be seen.  
  
"Are you Toad?"  
  
"Y-yes"  
  
"I'm Wanda. Bant sent me here with a message that she cant come because she broke her arm, and that if you wouldn't mind of course I come with you to have a look around."  
  
"Sure I don't mind, although you would have to stand Pietro"  
  
"I did promise."  
  
"Its settled then. You can call me Todd by the way"  
  
"Okay"  
  
Just about then Pietro ran into them and stopped short for once speechless. Toad split the silence  
  
"Pietro, Wanda is coming with us to see around town"  
  
"Uh, sure as long as you keep her to yourself" Toad was thinking some evil thoughts  
  
'Oh I plan to' oh so evil. I'm so pretty oh so pretty. Sorry. So Jennie finally showed up and had already been informed Wanda was coming. Meanwhile Bant was being dealt her punishment for lying and sneaking and evilly plotting, though it was dramatically reduced because it was for a good cause. She had 5 day a week danger room with Logan for 2 weeks. She changed her arm back to normal.  
  
So Toad, Wanda, Jennie and Pietro were having a great time. They went all around town to parties; nightclubs tried sneaking in to a few bars. Then they went to a get a bite to eat. They had a great time.  
  
Missy was not having such a great time (A/N: Missy don't be worried, this is meant to reflect how our friendship started. To those who don't know, something like this actually happened) Missy hated Bant. They had not known each other before now and she found Bant annoying as heck. Bant returned the feelings. They were stuck though. The professor had 'hired' Bant to entertain missy. It was not working. All they did was fight.  
  
"What's you're problem?" Missy asked  
  
"I don't have one but apparently you do!" Bant responded  
  
"You have a bigger one than I do obviously"  
  
"You are so annoying"  
  
"You are an ass hole!" As this went on the language got worse, until they had an actual fight and Cyclops had to break them apart. As you probably guessed Bant got more punishment (2 more weeks) and Missy got away as first strike.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Pheonix147: No not really. I plan to make my own OC and no one will steal him! Ha! Yes really im okay! No Toad deserves Wanda, and I had to add conflict. And the part with Missy and I. I needed to get that in and it never happened while Jennie was around!  
  
Missy13: We are always talking about it now it's written down so we don't forget! Yeah! I am glad you like it and are increasing you're vocabulary!  
  
Scrawler: Yeah! Thanks for the help! I do have a cold, but then again I always have one! I don't use medicine cause it is evil! It tastes bad except for the banana stuff. I'm mindlessly rambling again now. Okay ill stop! I'm not Goth, well maybe in the mornings! That does not count! Thanks as always for the review! As I said I love you're reviews!  
  
As always review! 


	21. SLEEP!

Bonjour! How are you guys! I love all the reviews I have been getting! I would also like if you reviewed what happens when you get everything you want! Please pretty please!  
  
Disclaimer: I said "NO" to drugs but they wouldn't listen  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Jennie got up the next morning all happy and felt like she was walking on air. Bant was still asleep and, oh darn late for her danger room with Logan. Jennie figuring she was doing a favor woke her up.  
  
"Bant wake up!"  
  
"Mnph"  
  
"Time to wake up"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Danger room with Logan"  
  
Bant hauled herself out of bed and 5 minutes later stumbled down to the danger room.  
  
"Little late aren't ya shifter"  
  
"M-hm"  
  
"Lets go"  
  
Meanwhile Jennie and Pietro met up for a nice breakfast. Not to mention Missy and Grant were with them. Grant and Pietro became fast friends. Get it fast hahahaha! I'm having a mental breakdown now, okay continuing. Jennie knew or figured out Missy had a crush on Grant. She had known forever and a day. So of course Jennie had manipulated Pietro into fixing them up.  
  
So Missy, Grant, Jennie and Pietro were laughing and talking for about 3 hours. Then Bant stumbled in, still in x-suit very tired and ready to collapse. She took 1 look at the scene and her with her glass of water sat at the far end of the table in darkness. The other shrugged it off and kept going. Until Pietro told the slinky story and said right Bant, right.  
  
"Sure"  
  
"Oh come on you remember"  
  
"What?"  
  
"The slinky"  
  
"Sure whatever"  
  
Pietro took this as valid and continued. Then Toad and Wanda come to join the party. They sat down together. They had quickly, hahahaha, taken a liking to one another and become boyfriend and girlfriend. They didn't notice Bant. Good, now they cant kill me she thought.  
  
Missy was trying to send her death glares but could see the other girl didn't care. She started insulting her in conversation, saying how ugly the clothes she wore are and how ugly she is how mean and so on. She could still see it wasn't bothering her. Not to mention Toad, Wanda, Pietro and Jennie were all getting ticked off.  
  
Finally Bant got up and left. Toad and Wanda noticed her as she walked by. Toad suddenly remembered the question he had to ask her.  
  
"Wait"  
  
"Why"  
  
"I have to ask you something"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Not here hold on a minute" He dragged her farther away. "Why did you hook me and Wanda up, you're arm its fine"  
  
"I know."  
  
"Why did you do that"?  
  
"Because"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Maybe one day, you'll understand" She left a thunderstruck Toad standing there. He wandered back in to Wanda and the others. He had already explained to her why he had given her his 1st name, to protect himself. She knew now it was Todd. So Jennie was cautiously telling Missy off. Pietro backing her up, and Wanda waiting for Toad to return.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I am dead tired. I am leaving this right here. I'm going to try and update another story now. Bye-bye oh and im trying but my mom keeps making ME clean up for my BROTHERS sleepover.  
  
Storm-Pietro: I try not to make it short but its hard. I am currently suffering from writers block. Sorry!  
  
Scrawler: I basically took how I felt today and made myself the same in the story. I'm beat! Sorry about you're migraine though. That sucks. I am sure ill say it closer if not on you're birthday but, HAPPY ALMOST BIRTHDAY!  
  
Phoenix147: I don't know, he just does I guess. I spontaneously write stories so I don't know. I'm glad you like!  
  
Missy13: Yes whatever! I'm tired and you already heard my theory on it so buh-bye!  
  
AND review! 


	22. Craziness!

Hello! How are you guys? I am tired again. I have to go back to Canada now to get my visa renewed so I may not update for Sunday and Monday but I probably will so that is a slightly. Okay! That's good! Okay its confirmed I will! The story is ending soon too.  
  
Disclaimer: I want to die in my sleep like my grandfather, not like the people screaming on his bus.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Jennie and Pietro had left to 'do something'; Bant hadn't been seen in forever so that leaves missy or Toad and Wanda. I think Toad and Wanda are more interesting so her you go.  
  
"So do you want to go somewhere?" Toad asked Wanda  
  
"Sure. Where do you want to go?"  
  
"Do you want to go out for a bite to eat?"  
  
"You know, I haven't been able to do my Christmas shopping!"  
  
"Hi-ho silver away!"  
  
"That was not funny"  
  
Shrugs *  
  
So Todd and Wanda headed to the mall to get Wanda's shopping done. She walked through the mall and with Toads help got everything done.  
  
A few hours later they come back to the institute and to Wanda's room to wrap everything. It took a long time. It was very tiring. So lets move on to Jennie and Pietro.  
  
They were having lots of fun trashing great America. Yes how they got there, the world will never know. They were causing destruction! Pietro was racing roller coasters! It was so much fun! Jennie was burning a lot of things! Oh joy, it was so fun!  
  
Meanwhile, Bant being very Mysterious had shown up, with a friend! Pyro! They had started a new religion! Pyroism! They had weekly meeting. It was very fun. They just went to prove the theory that water does burn! They had been at it for 4 hours to no avail! Oh well, they tried! The conversation went like this!  
  
"Burn water burn!"  
  
"It's not burning!"  
  
"Keep trying"  
  
"I have been for 3 hors!"  
  
"Keep going"  
  
"You are not a cheerleader!"  
  
"I never said I was!"  
  
"Burn water burn!"  
  
Yes, it just repeated and repeated! They are crazy aren't they? I know.  
  
Pietro was practicing annoying people now. They had just gotten back  
  
"Christmas is tomorrow! Christmas is tomorrow!"  
  
Jennie Had found Bant and Pyro and joined their religion! It was crazy! The water eventually disappeared but all of them doubted it was burned. They would try again next week.  
  
Pietro was eventually calmed down with a tranquilizer shot from Wolverine. It was very interesting. You see how much fun you can have in a house full of mutants? I know amazing isn't it?  
  
Missy and Grant had gotten nowhere and hadn't seen each other in the last 4 hours. Yes Pyro MIGHT have had something to do with it. Maybe.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I am sorry, right now I am suffering from writers block. I am so sorry for the lack of good work and longer chapters. Christmas is soon though! So it will be here soon!  
  
Scrawler: Thank you! I am awake now but suffering from the deadly disease know as writers block! * Gasp * that is a dream to live! Thank you!  
  
Missy13: Yeah well, what do you know? Ha just kidding. No I wasn't, yes I was. Sorry my split personality taking over!  
  
Pheonix147: Yeah, basically. Kind of cool if you ask me. I like it too. Always a surprise even to yourself! Thank you!  
  
Storm-Pietro: Yeah but sometimes it kind of flows like that. I don't know, when I get better I will do that! Thanks!  
  
Review! 


	23. Guess who?

Hello, I am very tired, yes very sleepy! This will be a short chapter. Sorry!  
  
Disclaimer: Don't cell phone and drive!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Today was Saturday night. So therefore it doesn't count as today. Pyro showed up later. He had brought a friend with him. He looked really excited. Bant and Jennie answered the door when they got it was Pyro. So they went and met the new girl. Pyro quickly explained.  
  
"This is a friend of mine, Scrawler! She's a mutant and has a really cool lighter. Watch what it can do"  
  
'Scrawler pulled out a lighter and flicked it up. John watched it intensely. The flame appeared like normal but a few seconds later * Whoosh * It went up in a bigger flame! John clapped and giggled. Trust me it is scary when he does that. Scrawler then started to talk for herself.  
  
"So, I hear Nightcrawler lives here"  
  
"Yup" Jennie responded just as pleased with the lighter as Pyro.  
  
"Is he single?"  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"Can I meet him?"  
  
"Follow sesame!"  
  
So Jennie led Scrawler into Kurt and they came out 5 minutes later Nightcrawler following her. She happily plopped down beside them an announced she and Kurt were boyfriend and girlfriend! See, the religion Pyroism has its perks for everyone!  
  
Jennie sat in front of Pyro and imitated the lighter with her powers. They sat and Giggled for hours on end. It was scary. So Scrawler came and hung out around the mansion now. She is lots of fun! You know what Scrawler could do? It was cool! She could turn into a twin of nightcrawler and speak German, French and Italian! (A/N: Okay I know where German and French came from, but Italian? Don't ask random writing)  
  
Wasn't it amazing! Pyro tried to steal her lighter many times but that is far in the future so let's get back to Saturday night. Ha that's a song! So because Missy wants me to write about her so here. Missy and Grant were having a conversation!  
  
"So what are you doing later?" Missy asked  
  
Grant shrugged.  
  
"Want to do something?"  
  
"No"  
  
"Sure you don't want to"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"Are you awake?"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"What's 2+2?  
  
"4"  
  
"Who is you're best friend?"  
  
"Pietro"  
  
"Is he evil?"  
  
"I don't know"  
  
"That was more than 1 word"  
  
"So"  
  
"I give up"  
  
"Great"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Some random insanities and Scrawler! Hey you said you wanted to be part of Pyroism, everyone get perks! T'is truly amazing!  
  
Scrawler: I bet that was unexpected. That was a lot of fun writing! If you want you're mutation changed tell me now and I can fix it! Christmas is tomorrow! Oh goody!  
  
Pheonix147: I think a lot of stuff I do is random. Oh well, I am glad you like it! Thanks!  
  
Missy13: Ha! That's for annoying me with short reviews bad pirate talk and constant Grant praising! Ha that's out of my system now so next chapter! Oh I just got an awesome idea! Ha! I feel so smart!!!!!!!!!!!!! Good!  
  
REVIEW! 


	24. short sorry!

I am going to try and update now. Please forgive me if it is short.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
It was Christmas morning! It was to be exact 1:01 On Christmas morning. Pietro had to wait until 4:00 at least, that was the rule. He closed his eyes and tried to go back to sleep. After a while which seemed like forever he opened his eyes, it was 1:02.  
  
"Damn!"  
  
"Okay Pietro, you can wait, yes. It has been another minute. Maybe Jennie is up. I will just quietly go check."  
  
So he walked down to Jennie's room and knocked. Jennie answered the door but both she and Bant were awake. They all sat there staring at each other.  
  
"It wouldn't hurt if we waited down stairs," Bant suggested.  
  
"No I guess not. As long as we don't touch anything." Pietro said  
  
"Lets go!" Jennie said.  
  
So they all quietly crept down stairs. Downstairs they everyone but Professor"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Half a page. Sorry short gotta go by. Thanks to mi reviewers ill thank ye next chappie! 


	25. Ha! Much love! and fire!

I am so sorry! I know I said I would update everyday! Yesterday I lied! I didn't update for the first time! I am sorry! I was in the car all day and the stupid laptop wouldn't work! Sorry! I am posting today!! I am so sorry! Then my mom wouldn't let me post yesterday! I am So so sorry!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
So we left off with our friends trying to wait for Christmas to arrive. As you probably guessed, it wasn't working.  
  
"I guess if were all down here" Scott was saying.  
  
"Wait! Professor and Logan aren't here yet," Jean said. That's right even Strom was up.  
  
"I'm here," Logan said walking in.  
  
"I could smell all the excitement and couldn't sleep." It was amazing how much time had gone by. It was 2:30 in the morning.  
  
" The professor isn't awake yet!" Jean said.  
  
"Nope"  
  
"I guess if we all think a little too loud, by accident of course." Jean evilly plotted.  
  
So they all thought.  
  
# I wonder when the professor will like, wake up? #  
  
# Maybe ze professor will be here soon#  
  
# Kurt is my boyfriend!# I will give you 3 guesses who that is!  
  
So about 5 minutes later the professor rolled in.  
  
"Alright I'm up"  
  
"WAHOO!" Jamie yelled diving in he and his clones quickly sorting the presents.  
  
It was actually Pietro with the largest pile and Bant lost with the smallest. The exact numbers were Pietro: 43 Bant: 5. So as you can see she lost. As for the loudest department, Jamie won hands down, Bant lost. The final contest, who was most annoying, Mara won, Logan lost. Of course Bant won the most losses contest. I don't think that one counts though. So everyone was playing, trying on or watching their new things. Bant and Toad were back to playing Spyro. They had gotten or rather Toad had gotten it from Jennie.  
  
The worst gift award was later added, Bant won with a bottle of Power8 from her parents. So now Bant won most wins also. See how controversial this whole thing is. Jennie later one for most evil after she commandeered the playstation to watch her movie. Pirates of the Caribbean, a bootlegged copy from Pietro. Toad then tried to take it away. Later Pyro came over for the special holiday service of Pyroism.  
  
He found Bant and Jennie in the kitchen playing with fire, fighting little fire men. It was weird so naturally, Pyro asked to join in. He made his little fire man flex his little fire muscles and had a big sign flashing PYRO above him before he joined in and got his little fire butt kicked. Then Scrawler came in and it was an all out war of little fire people!  
  
So this was turning out to be a good Christmas after all. Meanwhile Scott and Evan had taken each other up on a danger room challenge! Evan got his butt kicked. Now lets rewind a little. Morning again, right after all the presents were opened. This scene has Missy and Grant in it. The brown haired girl stood in the doorway, waiting. For what we still don't know. Then Grant came up. Ah subject A. That's why she wanted to give him his gift.  
  
"Hi" She said as Grant came closer.  
  
"Hello"  
  
Missy handed him his gift. He thanked her and then his eyes flickered upward. He told her to look up and she did. They were under mistletoe and as she looked back down he leaned over and kissed her. If Bant had seen Missy afterwards she probably would have been singing the 'because I got high' chorus.  
  
So now we can go back to the afternoon and that will help explain later events.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I am so sorry I didn't update for 2 days! I am awful! I know! Please forgive me!  
  
Butt monkeys: yes they are! Only craziness can follow! Thank you so much!  
  
Missy13: Apparently so!  
  
Scrawler: Yeah! You rock! Trust me more Scrurt to come! Yes new word. He probably is! We will have to search Him! We will find the truth!  
  
Storm-Pietro: I know I am so sorry!  
  
Review puhlease! 


	26. The end!

I know, I know! This is the amazing story I will update every day and the last chapter I bomb out on. Yes this is the first story I will have finished, not to mention this is the last chappie! So enjoy! Oh and 1 more review=100! Yahoo!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Overall everyone had enjoyed his or her Christmas. The brotherhood had long ago disappeared to pack up. They had arrived hours later at the door. They stood in front of it waiting for the professor. He wheeled into the hall and Toad surprisingly was first to speak.  
  
"Thank you for letting us stay here"  
  
"You're quite welcome Todd"  
  
"Yeah thank you for the food!" Blob obviously commented.  
  
Most of the students had to laugh at this. The x-men and Brotherhood had gone in as enemies and come out with an understanding. Pietro and Jennie were off saying their private goodbyes. Scrawler and Kurt were halfway to china for all they knew. Wanda was surprisingly absent for a bit. A few minutes later she came running down the stairs.  
  
"Wait!" She yelled. She had her knapsack slung over her shoulder.  
  
"Wanda? What are you." The professor started but was cut off.  
  
"I am sorry professor but I don't really belong here. I need to go with the brotherhood"  
  
"I understand, but I want you to know. I want you all to know. You will always have a place here at the Xavier institute"  
  
"Thanks but were the brotherhood. You understand" Pietro said. Lord only knows where Lance was. Then he too came running down the stairs a second later. Kitty was saying goodbye in the background. Everyone else was saying his or her respectful goodbyes as the Brotherhood left. Jennie and Pietro were hard split apart. No one noticed someone else. Hiding in the shadows. No one would care either.  
  
The brotherhood all piled into Lances jeep, and were off. From that day forward they had an understanding of each other. No fighting was done at school (A/N: Yeah I know my timeline is screwed) and they stuck together when mutants were exposed to the world.  
  
No one ever figured out the person hiding but one person. He was not telling anyone. So Wanda went to the Brotherhood and with that relations were won and torn. Missy and Grant later became dates and were stuck. Jennie and Pietro were kept together. Everything was kept together. Except for 1. So years later the Brotherhood and x-men were forced to battle. The lost one and Toad hadn't talked for years. It was still a mystery. Only Toad knew.  
  
"Hello" Toad greeted.  
  
"Bonjour" The other replied.  
  
"We don't have to fight"  
  
"Yes, mon ami we do"  
  
"It really doesn't have to end like this"  
  
"Oui. Stop trying to deny it. You kill me or I kill you. That's the way it has to be"  
  
"No"  
  
"We have been putting this off for far too long. Now its here."  
  
"The fight to the death"  
  
"No. Just kill me"  
  
"It really doesn't"  
  
"Don't deny it. Just do it. You have to."  
  
"I still don't understand"  
  
"Do you love her?"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"Than you do. Goodbye"  
  
With that the figure bid Toad to kill them. The final answer was death and the person died. Toad mourned the death but couldn't show it. This was the end for most but the beginning of s revelation  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Thank you all of you! You guys rock! All of you who reviewed.  
  
Scrawler: Thank you so much no you rock! Fire is cool too! Much Angst at the end there eh?  
  
Missy13: Thanks gotta go  
  
Pheonix147: Thank you! You rock! Don worry it will get itself done!  
  
Storm-Pietro: More is here! 


	27. Shout out!

Thank you all very much for reviewing! I want to thank every last one of you! I know you have all done me a lot of favors during this story but please do 1 more, tell me if you want an epilogue! Please it would be very helpful to know. By the way. Remy was not the one to die in the end contrary to popular belief! Look at this.  
  
Remy: Can speak French but was not the one to die.  
  
Jennie has picked up a few words.  
  
Bant is Canadian, self-explanatory  
  
Scrawler can speak German French and Italian. So there you have it. I have lowered it down to 3 candidates. Choose. Guess who it is! If you guess right I will give you a cookie!  
  
Scrawler: Thank you Scrawler! I'm glad you liked it!  
  
Phoenix147: I don't know why! Probably because I couldn't write forever. Anyways I am so glad you liked it!  
  
Missy13: I don't have to talk to you! See you Monday!  
  
Storm-Pietro: Muahahaha! It was a very confusing chappie! It was meant to be like that! Oh well!  
  
Fire maiden2: Well now. I think you figured it out! Good job! Thank you for all 1,000,000,001 reviews! I read them all! Come back up here! Never mind, im moving to you're house!  
  
Well thank you all reviewers! Please tell me if you want an epilogue! 


	28. epilogue and the question answered, who ...

Okay. Epilogue is here. Please, bear with me!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"We are here today to mourn the death of." The guy was cut off by a blood- curdling scream  
  
"WHAT!"  
  
"Please"  
  
"NO! Why are you here?"  
  
"To pay respects"  
  
"You killed her!"  
  
"No, it I"  
  
"You what?"  
  
"I, just NO!"  
  
Toad tried to defend himself but Rogue was the unmovable. Rouge was not really friends but a teammate died and it was hard!  
  
Many people sat around crying. Everyone knew it was not what she would have wanted, but no one cared. Then he showed up. The professor had to stop this.  
  
"Rogue, enough"  
  
"But, profesah!"  
  
"No Rogue. You couldn't know" Rogue just nodded and sat down. She sat beside Gambit. They had become good friends, over the years more, now betrothed. She had thought of how awful it would be to loose him. It would be awful.  
  
Toad sat down in back and everyone quietly moved away. The service continued but it all came down to a bunch of meaningless words. Scrawler and Kurt were not there either. They were out on their honeymoon after many prodding's to go. The x-men will be fine. They did not know yet.  
  
It was just weird. Nothing could be any stranger than the one never expected to last, died. No one could assume no one could judge. It just happened. Toad had not known the full of what he had done until the shock went away.  
  
'She wanted it!' He argued with him self.  
  
'You didn't have to deal it out!' the other half argued.  
  
The professor understood what he was going to. As well as after the ceremony.  
  
"Professor?"  
  
"Yes Todd"  
  
"I would, I think. I would like to join the x-men"  
  
"You are welcome here Todd if that is what you really want."  
  
"I Think I really do"  
  
"Than welcome to the x-men"  
  
"I didn't mean, I didn't know"  
  
"It's quite alright Todd, I know. In your position I would have made the same decision"  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yes"  
  
Toad felt much better after this. His internal conflict was solved. Wanda had joined the x-men years ago. He was going back in time as much as possible. To that one fateful night when he met that girl he killed. With the one thing that could bring him back to his childhood he never had.  
  
If put in one word, it would spell 'Slimewar'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I hope to god all of you got that! You should know whom it is now! So how is that for an epilogue, eh?  
  
Scrawler: Here's you're Epilogue! You did not die either! They were not mocking Gambit! Hey! Anyways. Glad you liked! See ye round! 


End file.
